


An Ocean of Stars at Your Feet

by bakagou



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Twins, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, frobin's a lesbian and called daraen and mrobin's bi, twin robin au bc im obssessed now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakagou/pseuds/bakagou
Summary: “Morning! I don’t suppose either of you have heard the news?”“What, Stahl and Vaike broke up? I think just about anyone who follows Vaike on twitter knows by now with how much he’s been vaguing Stahl. Not to mention all those song quotes”, Daraen quips, fumbling with her bag and the load of books and sheets and folders in her arm.Cordelia snorts. “No, it’s something a bit more exciting than that, apparently someone new’s moved in across the hall from Tharja.”Miriel and Daraen’s eyes widen in almost perfect sync.The small, sleepy town of Ylisse doesn't have much to offer outside of criminally low rent- everyday the same as the last, every year passing by as uneventful as the last. The only real change or excitement brought on by someone new moving to town once in a blue moon.But when Daraen's estranged brother moves in, one she hasn't even mentioned in the past eight years, it brings about a change that no one's quite ready for.





	1. *Cordelia Voice* Latte for Daraen's Secret Twin

**Author's Note:**

> hhh i can't believe i actually finished something and am committing myself to this. Also fun fact the title of this chap is my working title for this fic. frobin is called daraen which is the default name in the italian, french, and spanish versions, and i googled it to make sure it wasn't just "robin" in another language which would make me look like a complete fucking idiot. It's actually an anagram of the name Andrea which is unisex in italian. I didn't use that perfectly fine and lovely name bc im difficult. enjoy.

For Cordelia, August was just one long Sunday. The scorching heat of july has passed, cooling slightly into a lazy haze of heat that blanketed the town. Kids came back from camp and began the scramble for back to school supplies, while others packed up for college, desperate to get away from the unchanging little town of Ylisse.

Cordelia can remember when she felt the same, a burning need to show her parents and sisters that no, she wouldn’t burn out, she wouldn’t stick out like a sore thumb, she’d wouldn’t miss a single step, and that college and law school would be a breeze.

Now, after actually attending law school however….

Well, at least working at Nancy's cafe over the summer was fun while it lasted.

Right now it’s still early morning, the sun already high in the sky at the godawful hour of seven a.m., the time when Cordelia opens the cafe every morning. Any minute now Libra would be stopping by for his morning coffee. Black coffee in the biggest reusable mug he owned, just like every morning. He’d stop by again during his lunch for something lighter. Usually a cinnamon latte, the same one Sumia gets when she meets Sully in the afternoon.

That was another thing Cordelia liked about working here- the simple monotony of it all. The same people ordering the same thing at the same time day in day out. It was a comforting, reliable, stress-free routine. There were no surprises, no last minute mixers to attend, no pop quizzes, just simple and repetitives routines. The bell over the front door chimes just as Cordelia’s tying the back of her apron into a neat bow. She glances up at the clock. 7:04, right on time as usual.

“Good morning Libra! The usual, I presume?” she says as Libra grumbles out a good morning of his own.

“Please.” he stifles a yawn as he hands the mug to Cordelia. Cordelia immediately gets to work.

“Long night?”

“Mhm, lot of old paperwork to sift through and reorganize. I want to get through it all before winter comes when every kid in town’s caught some sort of bug or flu.”

Cordelia chuckles. “I don’t envy you, that’s for sure.”

“Well, you’ll probably have to deal with a lot worse once you graduate, given how much Maribelle has to contend with.”

Cordelia stiffens, hand tightening around the mug. She forces out a laugh and hopes it sounds natural.

“I guess you’re right. But who’s going to make your morning and lunch-time coffee when I'm gone?”

“Oh I don’t even want to _think_ about that Cordelia, I don’t think anyone could make a good a cup of black coffee as you do”, Libra retorts, failing to keep a smirk off his face. “Although, they’re might be someone who’ll snap the job up once you go back to school.”

The mere thought makes Cordelia’s stomach swoop. She pushes down the urge to vomit.

“Oh? I don’t think Nowi’s old enough to work just yet. Plus I don’t think Tiki or Nancy would let her near a coffee machine.”

“Nowi? Oh no, and it’s not anyone from around here for that matter.”

Cordelia blinks once. Twice.

“You mean-”

“Mhm, someone new moved in last night. Saw the boxes in the lobby. Still some bigger ones there this morning when I was leaving. Tharja said they took the apartment across from hers, though she didn’t actually go to say hi to them.”

“Well whoever they are, if they’re moving to a town like this they probably already have a job lined up”, Cordelia replies, trying to make herself believe those words.

“You’re probably right. I think there was an opening in the high school, so that could be it. Either way we’ll find out tonight, I’ll drag Tharja over with a box of cupcakes. Start off on the right foot as neighbours, as so to speak.”

“I can have a box of them ready for you at lunch time along with your latte if you like.” Cordelia hands the cup to Libra with a smile.

Libra smiles back. “I’d appreciate it.”

He takes the cup from her and hands her the exact change, just like every other morning.

“Have a good day!” he calls out on his out the door, giving a cursory nod to Panne, who’s stumbled in, grumbling about Vaike’s music and having to do another routine check-up for Sully’s horses this morning.

Cordelia thinks it will be, as she settles into the same routine set out for her since the start of summer.

* * *

The morning passes and slowly blends into the afternoon. Frederick comes in for the morning coffee run this time around, looking like he might topple over from stress at any moment. Cordelia decides to keep the news about Ylisse’s new resident to herself.

Say’ri, Anna, and Henry all come in at the same time, Anna strutting to the front of the line where Cordelia already had her iced coffee ready to go before she rushes out the door again, on the phone the whole time. Say’ri and Henry are engrossed in a conversation about a documentary Say’ri was watching last night, so Cordelia doesn’t get a word in with either of them either.

It’s not until Miriel and Daraen walk in that she can start snooping for more information.

“Morning! I don’t suppose either of you have heard the news?”

“What, Stahl and Vaike broke up? I think just about anyone who follows Vaike on twitter knows by now with how much he’s been vaguing Stahl. Not to mention all those song quotes”, Daraen quips, fumbling with her bag and the load of books and sheets and folders in her arm.

Cordelia snorts. “No, it’s something a bit more exciting than that, apparently someone new’s moved in across the hall from Tharja.”

Miriel and Daraen’s eyes widen in almost perfect sync.

Cordelia braces herself.

“Wait, seriously? The last person to move here was Say’ri and that was years ago!”

“Do you know their name? Age? Profession? Have you met them yet? If not who _has?”_

“Why would they move to a town like this? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love Ylisse! But it’s not exactly an exciting and flourishing metropolis. Plus Feroxi, an actually lively city is only forty-five minutes away.”

“Well, Say’ri did mention she was looking for someone else over at the garage. And Sully’s always looking for an extra pair of hands over at the stables. Oh, and I think there was a opening at the high school.”

“A high school teacher _would_ make sense when you think about it, what with them moving over here with just enough time to get acquainted with the town. And I think Say’ri would’ve mentioned if she found someone else, she’s been desperate afterall.”

“Still, it baffles me that someone would choose to move here. Even after both you and Say’ri moved here, I can’t find the appeal in such a thing.”

Daraen shoulders hunch before firing back with, “Well what would you do without me? I don’t know how you’d manage at college mixers without me as your date.” There’s a lilt in her voice, playful and goading. As if Daraen could hold down a steady girlfriend herself.

Daraen turns her deep brown eyes back to Cordelia then, pigtails swishing with the motion. She leans over the counter as she says, “Cordy, you’ve got to tell me everything you find out about this newbie, I’m invested now.”

“I’ll text you hourly updates, how does that sound”, Cordelia blanches, handing them both their drinks and Daraen her blueberry muffin.

Said woman nods sagely. “I knew you’d understand.”

* * *

 

Now in the afternoon, the cafe is packed even after the lunchtime rush has left. Cordelia sends Daraen a text to keep her satisfied.

**Cordelia:** _Still no new information. I don’t think anyone in town knows who they could be._

**Daraen:** _> :(((_ _i can’t believe literally NO ONE in this town has any interest in this_

_when’re libra and tharja going over to visit?? I’ll have to wait and get all my info from tharja now :(((((((((_

**Cordelia:** _They’re going over sometime tonight, Libra picked up some cupcakes a while ago._

**Daraen:** _ugh that’s so far away!! keep me posted on anything find out, im DYING for something interesting to happen_

**Cordelia:** _I really don’t know how interesting the new neighbour will actually be once you get to know them, but alright._

She puts her phone away just as Gaius comes in the door, followed by Sumia and Sully. Stahl seems to tagging along with them today, the poor guy.

“Me and Sumia’ll have the usual, and something disgustingly sweet for Stahl here”, Sully calls out, herding Stahl towards their usual table by the window.

Cordelia nods at one of the high schoolers working today to get on with the order before turning back to Gaius.

“Can I get the usual for you too?”

Gaius nods, letting out a long tired sigh with it. “And throw in a chocolate muffin for Vaike while you’re at it.”

“Taking the break-up bad too, I take it?”

Gaius sighs again. “You have no idea. We’re at the comfort food stage now, but since he was dating fucking _Stahl_ anytime he eats something good it reminds him of Stahl, so then we’re back to square-fucking-one. I think Lon’qu’s gonna turn to drinking to cope soon.”

Cordelia gives Gaius a sympathetic smile. “Well at least he’s back to some of his old habits, Panne was complaining about his music this morning.”

Gaius snorts. “Yeah, they had a screaming match at three about it. Vaike finally gave in when he wanted to go sleep himself.”

“Sounds like him anyway.”

“Mhm.”

There’s a beat of silence as the ambience of the cafe wash over them and Cordelia continues her work. She eyes Gaius, who always been a keen listener to what his customers talk about. If anyone knows something about the new guy in town, it’s him.

“So, heard anything about someone new moving into town?”

Gaius smirks. “Oh y’know, bits and pieces. This and that.”

“Like what?”

“Well, he’s a he, and starts teaching high school maths and physics in September. Likes to keep to himself, from what I gathered from the guys last night. Landlord of that block always swings by for a pint or two on Wednesdays.”

For how mundane they are, it’s a surprise how much the small tidbits pique Cordelia’s curiosity. “Interesting, anything else?”

Gaius doesn’t say anything while he pays and takes the three coffees, the two mini tarts, and the muffin in hand. When he looks back up at Cordelia he’s still smirking, and there’s a gleam in his eyes, the same gleam when he said he had a hunch Vaike and Stahl were going to call it quits.

“He grew up in Plegia. Maybe Daraen knows something about him.”

Cordelia watches Gaius leave as her mind mulls what he said over. Tharja and Henry are both from Plegia too, so why single Daraen out?

She sighs, dismissing it as Gaius being, well, _Gaius_ and pulls out her phone.

**Cordelia:** _Update: Just spoke to Gaius and he 1) established that the new guy in town is in fact a guy 2) confirmed that he’ll be taking the open teaching post (maths and physics) 3) mentioned that his new landlord said he liked to to keep to himself and 4) said he was from Plegia, and that you might know him?_

Daraen, who Cordelia thought would reply with an immediate onslaught of exclamation points and emojis, spend a whole minute typing.

**Daraen:** _-__- plegias a city thats like,, five times the size of ylisse at least. does gaius just think all plegians know each other or smth??? With that many people to keep track of???_

_anyways, thanks for the update babes ;)))))) lmk if you find out anything else_

Huh. That was an underwhelming response to say the least.

Cordelia shakes her head and puts her phone away, moving to clear off some empty tables.

Half an hour later, the place is near empty again. There’s a few students tapping away at their laptops with such vigor that they might break, a group of teenagers huddled around a single phone, and Sumia, Stahl, and Sully still at their seat. It’s when Cordelia decides to have just a little moment of peace that Maribelle breezes through, skirt swaying in sync with the bags weighing down her arms. Kellam shuffles in behind her carrying his own swathe of bags and packages.

“Cordelia! Wonderful, do you mind getting some tea ready for Kellam and I? All this shopping’s really taken it out of me.” Maribelle huffs as she moves towards the seats closest to the counter. She drops her bags on the floor, not a rustle or a sound out of them, and she tucks her skirt under her to sit down. Kellam plonks himself down across from her.

“Day off today?”

“I thought it was necessary today, after all I have so much to do! Nowi’s due back from summer camp tomorrow, and I want to be there to hear all about it. So of course I had to get her a little something, and then I remembered she’s starting high school! God, can you believe Cordelia? Little Nowi, a high schooler already. So I had to get her something _else_ to mark such an occasion. And of course I had to get Tiki a little something too, I couldn’t just invite myself to her house tomorrow evening without a gift.

“Then on _top of that_ Lissa’s starting med school next month and we haven’t even properly celebrated yet! Sure a few of us went out to dinner but I want to organise something a bit bigger, so I started preparations for a little party at the end of next week if all goes to plan. And so I had my hands full with all of this when Anna calls me about something work related and just _casually_ mentions that Olivia’s due home early next week! And well, what else am I supposed to do but throw something together for Olivia. I know she might get a bit embarrassed and flustered but she’s been away for _months_ it’s only natural we’d all want to celebrate her homecoming. Right Kellam?”

She turns her attention to Kellam, who nods vigorously.

Maribelle seems satisfied with that and turns back to Cordelia as she places a teapot on the table.

“And I still have so much to do! I don’t think I’d be able to take another surprise.”

“Oh well, that’s a pity then, I had some news for you.”

Maribelle's eyes widen. “News? What kind of news?”

“Someone new moved into Libra and Tharja’s building.”

Maribelle looks completely shell shocked at this.

“Are you serious? Cordelia, you have tell me everything!”

And so Cordelia does.

Maribelle takes a sip of her tea. “Well, isn’t this exciting! I thought we were due for something new. I’ll call Libra tonight after he’s goes over there to suss things out. Oh! I know, I’ll invite him to Lissa’s party. That’ll be the perfect opportunity for him to meet everyone.”

Cordelia thinks about how said party will probably end, and she feels a pang of pity for her mysterious new neighbour.

She leaves Maribelle to chatter away to Kellam about all the things she has to do and the afternoon becomes the evening, by which time there’s only one student sitting in the corner on their laptop, and an old woman reading the newspaper. Cordelia’s sent the other workers home since she’s not expecting many more customers in the last until closing.

The bell chimes for what could be the hundredth time that day when Chrom walks in. He’s carrying so many files and pieces of paper that Cordelia’s brought back to Daraen this morning.

“Could I get a mocha, lot’s of milk, to go?” He asks, already rooting for his wallet.

Cordelia smiles. “Sure thing.”

“Thanks”, Chrom sighs out, slumping against one of the tables.

“Long day?”

“Yeah, and it’s still going. Lissa rang talking about some new guy moving here, which ate up about an hour of work. Plus now that Lissa’s so adamant about him coming to her party- which I didn’t even know was a thing until that call- that this is gonna soak up even more of my time.”

“The things you do for your little sister.”

Chrom huffs out a small laugh. “You try saying no to her.”

“Well, you have to admit, it’s exciting isn’t it. Someone new moving to town after so long. Though I still don’t see why someone would choose to move to Ylisse.”

Chrom frowns at that. “Ylisse has its charms. Sure it’s small, and a bit sleepy. But the people here just like to take life at their own pace.”

Cordelia smiles as she places the cup of coffee on the counter. “Of course you’d find something positive to say about this town.”

Chrom’s frown turns into a small smile of his own. “What? A guy can’t love his hometown?” He opens the lid of his coffee and dumps in three whole packets of sugar, one after the other.

Cordelia wrinkles her nose. “I can’t believe you actually take your coffee like that.”

Chrom takes a long sip out of his cup as he gathers his things and strolls towards the door.

“Well you _also_ can’t believe my love for this town so I think that says more you than it does me”, he quips once he’s at the door, a small grin on his face.

Cordelia rolls her eyes and laughs. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Chrom.”

Chrom waves goodbye, and Cordelia realises that everyone who had been here has now left.

Well, might as start cleaning up for closing a bit early.

* * *

 

Cordelia’s sifting through the supplies in the back when she comes across a book that looks vaguely familiar. One of the other workers must have put it in there for safekeeping. On closer inspection, it’s one of Daraen’s, who probably left it here that morning. Cordelia sighs, and wonders just how many times Daraen’s done the same thing before.

**Cordelia:** _I think you left one of your books here again._

**Daraen:** _oh shit! been look around for that all day i thought i’d lost it. Can i pick it up now?_

**Cordelia:** _Yeah but hurry, I’m closing in 15 minutes._

**Daraen:** _dw bus just got back, ill be over there in like 2 mins tops_

_maybe even sooner_

_time me actually thnks_

Cordelia sniggers, grabbing the book from the shelf and heading back out to the counter. There’s always one or two stragglers who come in at this time for a quick cup of coffee to go, and Cordelia doesn’t want to keep them waiting.

She hears the bell chime once again just as she rounds the corner, expecting to see Libra or maybe Lon’qu in need of a quick caffeine fix.

Instead, what she sees almost makes her choke on her spit.

Cordelia never imagined their new neighbour would look exactly like Daraen.

The white hair, the dark brown eyes, the brown skin all scream _Daraen._ The jawline’s the same, the nose’s the same, the only difference is how short the hair is. He’s carrying the same amount of books and sheets and folders, albeit with a bit more grace and dexterity than Daraen ever has.

Maybe Daraen’s just trying to fuck with her, cut her hair off for some idiotic joke, because this is the _last_ thing Cordelia was expecting today.

It’s when he frowns at her that Cordelia realises she’s been staring.

“Oh! Uhm, excuse, sorry. Can I get you anything?”

“Just a cinnamon latte to go, please.”

Cordelia beams. “Right away.”

His voice wasn’t much deeper than Daraen’s, the same smooth quality, except his words are a bit more rushed and nervous. Probably because Cordelia spent a good minute staring at him. She should try to smooth things over.

“So I haven’t seen you around before, you just passing through or are you here to stay?”

The man smiles, and it’s so like Daraen’s that Cordelia thinks that he has to be related to her in some way. Maybe she knew he was coming all along, but kept it a secret to mess with everyone.

“Moved here yesterday actually. I start teaching at Ylisse High this September, the principal just gave me a tour around the school.”

“Oh I remember hearing something about an opening. This your first teaching job?”

“Oh no, I was teaching in Rosanne for about a year, but this position was permanent.”

“Rosanne? That’s quite far from here, aren’t you worried about not being able to see your family all that often?” Cordelia holds her breath for his answer.

“Ah, well, I actually grew up in Plegia so it’s the same difference to me really.”

Huh. No mention of Daraen. There’s a feeling of dread building in anticipation for when she comes bursting through the door. Cordelia thinks it’d be better to get this man out of here before she shows up.

“Oh really! There’s a few people around here from Plegia too. And I suppose you’re not going to be entirely alone- the people around here are always dying to meet a new face”, Cordelia says, flashing a smile to hide her bubbling anxiety as she hands him the coffee. “I don’t think I got your name, Mr.-?”

He opens his mouth to answer, his name on the tip of his tongue when Daraen rushes in.

“Cordy! You saviour oh my God I thought I’d lost that thing. Do you have any idea how much a book like that costs? I’d be forking over a couple hundr-” Daraen says, coming to a harsh halt when she makes eye contact with her doppelganger.

Said doppelganger is staring back at her with wide, wide eyes and mouth slack with shock.

“ _Robin?”_

Ah, Robin. It suits him, Cordelia muses.

“Daraen? What.. what’re you doing here?” Robin asks, voice hoarse and rough. Cordelia feels like she’s intruding on a conversation too personal to be had in a coffeeshop at close to seven p.m..

“I’m, uh. I’m studying at the uni, next town over. Working on my phd.”

“Ah, I see.”

There’s a beat of silence. The clock beside the door ticks by. _Tick, tick, tick._ Daraen’s eventually the one to break the silence.

“So I take it you’re the one who’s taking that teaching job, then. Or maybe you’re just passing through and I’m just getting ahead of myself.”

“Oh you’re right, starting in September. I actually still have a lot of unpacking to do, and I want to get settled in before the school year starts so if you’ll both excuse me”, he says in a flurry, throwing a ten dollar bill on the counter and rushing out the door.

The door swings open and close for a moment as Daraen watches Robin leave, eyes tracking the direction he turns.

There’s another beat of silence. _Tick, tick, tick._

Daraen abruptly spins on her heels and snatches her book from the counter.

_“Anyway_ , as I was saying Cordy, you’re a real lifesaver. I’ll treat to a round at Gaius and Lon’qu’s place some time. See ya!” She says, not sparing another glance at Cordelia as she dashes out the door.

The silence settles over Cordelia as she processes what just happened. _Tick, tick, tick._

Cordelia guesses she should call Libra. And Maribelle. And maybe just about the whole town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yh so im gonna update this every two weeks! : ) be on the look out for chapter 2!!  
> me, over a month later: :^)

“Wait Cordelia hold- Cordelia please- Oh Cordelia would you just slow down?!”

“Ah! Sorry I must’ve been rambling there, but can you blame me? This isn’t something that happens everyday Maribelle.”

Cordelia’s voice is frantic over the phone, each word stumbling over the last and running into the next.

Maribelle hums in reply, her own mind processing what Cordelia just told her.

“I can’t quite believe it, if I’m being honest. So Daraen has a twin brother that she hasn’t mentioned in the eight or so odd years she’s lived here, one who _just so happens_ to move to town?” Maribelle asks, getting up from her seat as she begins to pace around her room.

“Well they could just be related, I don’t know for sure if they’re twins or not. But God he looks exactly like Daraen! Honestly if she cut her hair or he grew his out you wouldn’t be able to tell them apart.”

“Really? That similar… and what was his name again?”

“Robin. Libra and Tharja are still going over tonight, by the way. I told Libra about him already, and we both decided it was best to not mention Daraen after how they both reacted today.”

“I wonder what could have happened to make them grow apart so much.”

“Me too. And from how they acted I’d say they haven’t spoken, or at least seen each other in person, since Daraen moved to town. I know my sisters get on my nerves sometimes but… I can’t think of anything I’d hate more than to have no contact with them for the better part of a decade. I can’t even imagine what that must have been like for either of them…” Cordelia trails off at the end, her voice growing soft.

Maribelle, on the other hand, can feel her blood _simmering_.

“Almost a decade. Hard to imagine isn’t it? Daraen’s been here for the better half _ten years_ and yet the first time we hear about her brother? When he walks in the door of Nancy’s cafe! Of all the things she’s told us about herself, you’d think she’d include the fact that she has a _twin brother_. Or the fact that they seemingly hate each other! God I just- I just thought-”

There’s silence for a moment as the words get caught in Maribelle’s throat.

“...Maribelle?” Cordelia asks. Maybe she thinks Maribelle hung up on her.

Maribelle stops pacing and takes in a shaky breath before continuing.

“Does she not trust us enough to tell us something this important _?”_

Cordelia seems to understand what’s being said between the lines, and says, “You know that’s not true. I’m sure this is just a touchy subject for her. Family can be for a lot of people. And just because you don’t know every detail about how she grew up, it doesn’t mean you don’t know _her.”_

Maribelle sighs. “You’re right I’m just- I’m frustrated at her, and myself. I can’t believe no one in town even knew. I mean, he _had_ to have come to town for the job interview and to see the apartment, right? How did everyone just miss him?”

There’s another long silence on Cordelia’s part. Maribelle furrows her brows and begins pacing around her room again.

“So that’s what he meant”, she hears Cordelia mutter. Maribelle’s ears perk up.

“Wait what? What did who mean? Cordelia?”

“Ah, uhm, sorry I didn’t tell you before but- When Gaius came in today he said I should ask Daraen about the new guy. I didn’t think much of it because when I _did_ ask Daraen she had no clue what Gaius was talking about so I didn’t think to mention it to you when you asked.”

Maribelle’s blood goes from simmering to boiling.

“I can’t believe him sometimes! Honestly where does he get off, not telling anyone? Just so he can watch the fallout of it and get some weird amusement out of it? You know what, I’m going down to that bar of his right now!”

Maribelle hangs up and grabs her jacket on the way out the door.

* * *

 

The Reeking Box is a dingy little bar on the edge of the shopping district, one of three in town. The other two consist of a sports bar where everyone bets away their savings each year during the Kentucky Derby and a cocktail bar on the other side of town, where you only go if you live on that side of town or you have a date.

Surprisingly, it’s the first one Maribelle frequents most.

“Gaius!” She exclaims upon swinging the creaking door open and storming into the bar.

Gaius looks up from the conversation he’d been having with Sumia and Frederick and fixes her with a deadpan look.

“Twinkles. As much as I love hearing you cry out my name like that, can’t help but feel something’s on your mind.”

Maribelle can feel her eye twitch.

“How long have you known about Robin?” She asks, taking a seat at the counter beside Sumia. From the corner of her she can see Frederick and Sumia exchange a look, but neither interrupt yet.

Gaius’ facade breaks immediately, eyes widening and mouth morphing into a gleeful smile.

“So you met Bubbles Number Two then? What’s he like?”

“No, you’re _lucky_ I didn’t actually meet him yet, I would have completely embarrassed myself like poor Cordelia this evening. I can’t believe you knew something like this and didn’t tell anyone. How did you even know to begin with?”

Gaius pours her the usual scotch while he talks. “Well, it was more of a hunch than anything. Landlord came by last night talking ‘bout his new tenant. Said he had the same last name as Daraen and looked an awful lot like her. I put two and two together and what do ya know, I was right.”

Maribelle scowls and takes a sip of her drink. She glances back over at Sumia and Frederick, who both look utterly lost by now.

“Uh- If you don’t mind me asking”, Sumia begins, looking between Gaius and Maribelle. “-But who are you two talking about?”

Maribelle sighs into her glass.This is all turning into a bit of a mess.

“Well, as it turns out, our new neighbour happens to be Daraen’s brother, and her twin from the sounds of things.”

Frederick chokes on his drink and Sumia gapes.

“Daraen has a _brother?”_ Frederick asks in between coughs. “How am I only finding out about this now?”

“Well if it helps, I don’t think anyone knew about him. Daraen was pretty shocked when he showed up in Nancy’s today”, Maribelle replies

“So they don’t keep in touch anymore? God I wonder what happened between them”, Sumia says, nursing her own drink. “Whatever happened, it must’ve been bad, for them not to talk to each other for so long.”

Gaius hums, polishing an already spotless glass in a repetitive movement. “D’ya think they’ve talked since Daraen moved here?”

Maribelle, despite herself, snorts at the notion. “I doubt it. I can hardly imagine Robin moving to the same town as his estranged sister on purpose, I don’t think anyone would.”

There’s silence for a moment as Maribelle takes a few more sips of her scotch.

“I wonder what’s going to happen next. They can’t avoid each other forever and Robin’s going to have to finish out this year at the high school at the very least.”

Frederick sighs. “Well, whatever happened between them before and whatever happens between them now is their business, not ours. It would be rude to pry, especially if Daraen didn’t even want us knowing about this in the first place.”

“Always forget you’re not one for gossip. If we were all like you I don’t know what we’d do with ourselves”, Sumia says, letting out a soft laugh.

“Always forget you _are_ one for gossip. And if the rest of the town could mind their own business for even a day we’d have all the damned streetlights and their faulty wiring funded and fixed”, Frederick retorts, his mouth twisting into a small smile.

“Awh come on Frederick, with news like this you can’t expect people not to talk”, Sumia replies as Lon’qu walks in from the back room.

“News like what?”

Maribelle sighs and takes another few sips of her drink. She finishes it off and nods when Gaius silently offers to refill her glass. It’s getting a bit tiresome explaining the whole story over and over again.

“Long story short- New guy moved to town, new guy turns out to be Daraen’s brother, Daraen didn’t know he was moving here, brother didn’t know Daraen lives here, and now we wait and see what happens”, Gaius answers as he refills Maribelle’s glass.

Lon’qu freezes, and Maribelle swears she can see the cogs turning in his head.

“Oh. None of my business then.”

“Thank you, Lon’qu. I really wish people would be able to keep themselves out of other people’s personal matters, it doesn’t help the situation at all.”

Gaius snorts at that. “Please, whether or not you like it, even talking to Robin makes you involved. I doubt Daraen’s gonna want him being invited to all the towns parties and meetings and the like, but he lives here now so he’s gotta go to some.”

Maribelle and Sumia nod along.

“Plus, _not_ talking to him makes you involved too, if you think about it. It’s like saying you’re on Daraen’s side of the drama”, Sumia adds.

Maribelle takes another sip of scoth, and opens her mouth to agree when she feels her phone buzzing. She grumbles, wondering who would want to talk to her at a time like this as she pulls out her phone.

It’s Libra.

Maribelle answer immediately, cutting off any further discussion within the group.

“So how’d it go? What’s he like?”

Maribelle can see Sumia and Frederick shoot Gaius a confused look, brows furrowed and head tilted. Gaius shrugs in return.

“Hello to you too. When Cordelia said you were interested I wasn’t expecting you to be this invested”, Libra starts, and Maribelle can hear him fidgeting from the other side of the line, getting comfortable for a long talk.

“Libra please, if anyone should be invested in this it’s me!”

Libra chuckles. “Well I’m not quite sure what you were expecting, but as far as I could tell Robin and Daraen’s similarities start and end with their appearance.”

Maribelle blinks. She herself didn’t know what she was expecting, but by now anything would surprise her.

“Really? How so?”

“When he opened the door I thought Daraen had just cut her hair and moved apartments. I’m almost certain I’ve seen her wear the exact same outfit too.”

Maribelle chuckles. “Cordelia said something similar to me earlier.”

She takes another sip of her scotch as Libra continues.

“But that notion went out the window as soon as we sat down with him. He was so, _quiet_ and well, _calm._ A bit wary and uncertain, but who wouldn’t be in that situation?

“Well I suppose we shouldn’t be too surprised that they’re so different. I mean, they are different people.” Maribelle says as she finished her scotch off in one long gulp. Gaius gestures as if to fill it again, and Maribelle shakes her head. She should be going home.

She hands Gaius a twenty dollar bill without another word and makes to leave the bar.

“So, any idea what’s going to happen from here on out?” She asks, not really expecting a concrete answer. The night’s turn cold, a frigid breeze sending chills through Maribelle and making her hairs stand on end.

“None whatsoever and honestly? I’m scared to find out. I can’t even imagine how either of them will deal with this.”

“I’d be surprised if either of them actually _dealt_ with it. My guess is that Daraen will go on as normal, as if she doesn’t even know Robin exists, and Robin will follow her lead.” The old street lights buzz and flicker, painting the streets in a murky yellow. Frederick was right, they really need to fix them.

“Really? Don’t think either of them will use it as a chance to reconnect or make amends? That’s what Cordelia’s hoping for now.”

Maribelle can’t help but roll her eyes. “I really can’t imagine Daraen doing that, at least not for a good while.” She glances at the peeling posters on the convenience store windows and stops dead at what she sees inside.

“Libra I’ll call you back later, I just have to grab something.”

She hangs up and slips into the fluorescent light lit store, thanking God himself that she decided to change into flats when she got home today.

She creeps over to the home baking aisle and watches who she assumes is Robin squint at two cans of soup one aisle over. He’s squatting on the floor, basket abandoned beside him and while he’s turned slightly away from her, Maribelle can see the way his eyebrows furrow and his nose scrunches, the same way Daraen’s does.

Cordelia and Libra really weren’t kidding when they said he looked exactly like Daraen.

Maribelle takes a peek at what’s in his basket. She was always a firm believer in the idea you could learn a lot about someone from their groceries. There’s not much in the basket to begin with- a frozen pepperoni pizza, some bagged vegetables, apples, cornflakes, milk, instant coffee, and a few more nonperishable foods.

Mostly sensible and healthy, but reminiscent of Daraen’s shopping lists filled with pot noodles, frozen food, coffee, and energy drinks.

Robin sighs, which yanks Maribelle out of her head as he places both cans back on the shelf and picks up his basket again. When he moves to stand up Maribelle ducks down and grabs a Betty Crocker cake mix.

She pretends to be engrossed in the nutrional information on the back of the box while she watches him make his way towards the register with his basket. Once he passes by, she nabs a tub of premade frosting, nose wrinkling a smidge, and makes her own way to the counter.

She stands behind him in the queue and contemplates how to best break the ice. Maribelle knows that if a stranger tried to start a conversation with her in a decrepit convenience store that hasn’t been properly cleaned in decades she’d be… less than inclined to continue it.

She pulls out her phone in an attempt to look casual and waits to make her move.

She sees her chance when he turns to leave. She catches his eye and smiles, before widening her eyes and exclaiming “Oh! You must be Robin, right? Cordelia mentioned you dropped into the cafe earlier today.” No point in beating around the bush.

Maribelle takes note of the way Robin freezes up for a mere second before smiling and turning to face her fully. He chuckles and places a hand on the back of his neck.

“Word travels fast around here. Though I probably should have expected that with such a small town.”

Maribelle laughs. “Oh sorry if I startled you, it’s just that it’s not everyday someone new moves to town. I’m Maribelle, by the way.”

She holds out her hand and only has to wait a second before he shakes it.

“I always think it’s so hard for people to move here. After all everyone else is so close to each other, growing up together and all”, Maribelle begins, as things begin to click into place. “Oh I know! How about you come along to this little get together I’m hosting for a friend of mine. She’s been away for months and I wanted to do something to welcome her home.”

Robin’s eyes widen and he laughs nervously, fiddling with his bag.

“I don’t know, I think I’d feel like I was intruding and-”

“Nonsense! It’s a perfect way to meet the rest of the town. Here, I’ll give you my number and you can text or call anytime you need a hand, and I’ll text you with the details later”, she says, scribbling her number on a crumpled up receipt.

She hands it to him with a smile and says “And don’t worry if you lose it, both Tharja and Libra will be coming, so they’ll tell you about it anyway. You could even go with then if you’re nervous.”

He blanches at her, just for a moment, before returning her smile along with a quiet, “Thank you.”

She places her items on the counter and says. “It was _lovely_ meeting you, Robin.”

He gives her a little nod. “Same to you.”

Maribelle doesn’t let her face fall until she hears the automatic door close. She stares at the cake mix and tubbed icing.

The easy way out of cooking, and a horrible first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay to be fair i hated this chapter so much at times, legit would not cooperate with me. Also school decided to get really fucking intense the day after i posted chapter 1 so im really sorry. If it helps I have a good chunk of chapter 3 written so depending on how the rest of the week goes it MIGHT be out by the end of this week??? But uh get excited anyway bc I actually introduce Chrom in it so we get moving along with ONE of our main ships next week.
> 
> Also Maribelle's character was kinda tricky to handle. I wanted her to still be like, _Maribelle_ but I had to translate her into a more modern setting, so a lot of things about her upbringing and her being a noble obviously had to go. But anyway i doubt i'll be writing from her pov again for a while.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, huge thank you to those who left comments on the last chapter, my heart grew just a lil bit bigger thanks to you guys. Also to those who bookmarked it omg I was so surprised. Oh and if you ever wanna hmu on my [tumblr](https://silquefaye.tumblr.com/) feel free to. I have way too many in dept headcanons about fe and know way too much random ass trivia about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i didn't get this chapter out when i thought i would but it's been less than a month so credit where credit is due ig. also 1) im about to go to bed and 2) my spacebar is slowly dying so if i missed any typos im sorry i'll go back over this tomorrow i just wanted to get this out. No Beta No Problem is a myth it's more No Beta Big Problem. anyway enjoy ig

Chrom’s head bangs in time to the beeping of his alarm. He groans, squinting his eyes open to turn off his alarm. He sighs and lets his phone flop down on his bed beside him and rolls over, closing his eyes for a moment. He can hear birds chirping outside his window. It’s comforting, the only noise during his otherwise peaceful morning. 

The moment’s ruined seconds later with banging on the door, strong enough to make the whole door frame rattle and Chrom jolts. 

“Chrom! We’re all having breakfast together this morning! Get up!”

Chrom freezes at hearing Lissa’s voice so early. She’s usually only stumbling downstairs as he and Emm leave for work. 

The banging starts up again. “Chrom? Did you hear me? Get up already!”

“I’ll be down in five!” Chrom yells back, swinging his legs out of bed. 

Five minutes later Chrom’s running down the stairs, attempting to fix his bedhead and tuck his shirt in at the same time. His tie is sitting around his shoulders, untied and swinging with his momentum.

“Morning”, he calls out as he makes his way into the kitchen. He finishes tying his tie just as he sits down at the breakfast table. He’s surprised at the full spread before him. Usually, breakfast ends up being a pot of lukewarm orange juice and soggy toast. The spread of fruit, toast, cereal, and so much more is usually only for weekends or special occasions.

“Good morning Chrom”, Emm says, smile soft as she takes a sip of her tea. She reaches for Phila’s hand, who echoes Emm’s greeting. She doesn’t look up from the newspaper in her hand. Emm’s smile grows and her cheeks turn pink when Phila intertwines their fingers. Chrom’s getting more confused and curious as the seconds tick by, and judging from the way Lissa is almost vibrating in her seat, she’s just waiting for an announcement of some kind.

“So any particular reason for us all having breakfast together?” Chrom ask, pouring himself a cup of orange juice.

Emm smile grows a bit wider and she glances at Phila.

“Actually there’s something we wanted to tell you”, Phila says and squeezes Emm’s hand again.

Lissa looks between them with a scrutinizing gaze.

“Wait-”

Phila and Emm both start chuckling.

“Well we were talking about the future and all that well, comes with it last night, after our date-“ Emm begins.

“ _ No way.” _

Chrom feels like he’s missing something.

“-And we thought about where everything’s heading, and about how long we’ve been together”, Phila continues, completely focused on Emm. It’s as if Lissa didn’t look ready to fly straight through the roof.

“Wait wait  _ wait _ ! So are you guys-?”

Emm laughs, “Yes, we’re engaged!”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Chrom and Lissa both jump up from the table at the same time and rush over to hug Emm and Phila. 

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you two”, Chrom says, squeezing Emm tight.

“Oh my God! This is so exciting! I can’t wait to help you guys plan everything! Have you thought about when and where? Oh you guys should so have a winter wedding, they’re always so pretty!” Lissa practically beams rays of sunshine as she rambles.

“God we haven’t even started thinking about any of that yet”, Phila chuckles, holding Lissa close. “And I hate to break this up but some of us do have to get to work. We’ll celebrate tonight I promise.”

Emmeryn’s eyes widen a smidge and she turns towards Chrom. “Oh that reminds me! You’re doing the coffee run this morning.”

Chrom blanches. 

“Wait what? I thought Frederick was doing it this week”, he says as he gathers up his suit jacket and bag, shovelling a slice of toast into his mouth. “Actually why isn’t he here? I thought you’d invite him over for something like this.”

“He’s out at the stables with Sumia. They’re on a morning trek as we speak”, Phila replies. 

Lissa raises her eyebrows and hums. “They’ve been doing that a lot recently, haven’t they?”

Chrom tilts his head to the side. “I guess... Is it that weird?”

“I don’t think there’s anything strange about two friends going on treks together. Besides, it’s not like many other people in town own horses”, Emm adds, eyes wide with confusion.

Phila and Lissa share a look. Chrom really doesn’t understand what’s going on. 

“Look, either way I’m heading out now, I’ll see you two at the office”, he sighs out, pulling his suit jacket on and giving Lissa a quick peck on the forehead, who scrunches her nose in reply.

On his way out the door he stops the mirror and fixes his hair, grumbling about having to rush. He glances at the picture beside it- one of him, Emm, Lissa, and their mother. It’s one of the few that exist, and Lissa’s only a few days old in it. 

He smiles and wonders where they’re going to put all the photos from the wedding.

* * *

 

Chrom yawns as he pushes his way in through the doors at Nancy’s. He checks his watch and sighs in relief when he sees he’s not too far behind his usual morning routine. Ten or so minutes won’t make that big a difference, especially when it’s for enough coffee to keep all four of them going until lunch. 

“I thought Frederick was on the coffee run this week?” Cordelia asks as she gets to work.

“Busy at the stables this morning”, Chrom grunts in reply.

Cordelia hums in reply and there’s silence for a minute. 

Then Cordelia clears her throat. 

“So, you remember how I was talking about the new guy in town?”

“The one who just moved here this week? Yeah why?”

Cordelia turns to face Chrom and he’s taken aback by the solemn expression on her face. 

“Well, turns out, the guy’s actually-”

The bell above the door chimes and they both look over to see Daraen and Miriel stumble in. Chrom looks back to Cordelia who’s pursed her lips and quickly goes back to her work. Chrom may not be the most observant person, but even he knew whatever Cordelia had to say had to do with them.

“Morning”, Chrom says, flashing a smile at them. 

“Morning Chrom”, Miriel replies. Daraen grunts, but otherwise doesn’t say anything and doesn’t look up from her phone. She’s not scrolling or typing or tapping at anything, just staring at the screen with scrunched eyebrows and rapt attention. 

“You okay?”

“Huh? Oh- Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Peachy even!” Daraen replies, shoving her phone in her pocket. She squints at him for a moment, then turns to squint at Cordelia, then brings her attention back to Chrom. 

“So, what were you guys talking about?” 

Cordelia stiffens and Chrom would really love to know what Cordelia was going to say. 

Well, everyone would know eventually, and Lissa’s probably told half the town already.

“I was just about to tell Cordelia that Emm and Phila are engaged.”

“What?” Cordelia and Daraen exclaim in unison as Miriel stares on in shock. 

“That’s great news! I’m so happy for them”, Cordelia says, passing Chrom the coffees. 

“Please give them my congratulations when you see them again, Chrom”, Miriel adds. 

Chrom smiles. “Will do. Thanks for the coffee Cordelia.” Chrom pays and leaves, sighing in relief once he’s back in his car. 

And he still doesn’t know what Cordelia was going to tell him.

* * *

 

Say’ri fumbles with the bags in her hands, cursing as one slips from her grasps. She catches it before it falls to the ground and steadies herself. Why Maribelle needs all this for a “small get-together” to welcome Olivia back is beyond her. Olivia will probably try to get away ten minutes in anyway. But Say’ri did offer to help out, so there’s no use complaining.

She fishes the list out of her pocket and hums. She’s gotten everything besides food, that’ll have to wait until the monday morning, and the cake and other food’s been ordered. Looks like she can finally get back to work. 

That is, if she’s able to safely carry all these bags and boxes. Having Kellam with her would be useful right around now.  

Say’ri puts the list back into her pocket when one of the bags fall out of her hand again, this time just out of her reach. Panic bubbles up in her chest and she’s about to lunge forward for it when someone else does instead. 

She looks up to thank them, but stops in her tracks when she sees who that actually is. 

Guess all that talk about Daraen’s brother were true.

“You okay there?” he asks.

She lets out a sigh of relief as the panic dissipates and replies, “Thanks to you. Maribelle would’ve killed me if I had broken anything.”

His eyes widen. “Maribelle?”

Say’ri chuckles that the reaction. “I take it you’ve met her then. I was just running some errands for her. Oh I’m Say’ri by the way.”

She attempts to free a hand for him to shake, but with her purchases all precariously balancing off each other or hanging off a single finger, she feels it’s safer not to. 

“Robin, it’s nice to meet you”, Robin says, smiling. “Do you want some help with all that?”

Say’ri’s mood instantly skyrockets. “Please.”

Robin takes about half of the bags and boxes from her hands. “So where to?”

“My garage, it’s just at the edge of town.”

Robin hums. There’s a beat of silence as they walk together through the streets, as Say’ri watches Robin mull something over in his mind. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what does Maribelle need all this for?”

Say’ri groans. “Olivia’s welcome back party. I thought she had already gotten everything from what Kellam told me, but apparently all that shopping the two of them did the other day was just for Lissa’s party and Nowi.”

“Wait, party? When Maribelle mentioned she was throwing something together for one of her friends she said it would be, well,  _ small” _ , Robin says, panic threading his voice. 

Say’ri laughs. 

“Please! Whenever Maribelle says a “small get-together” or anything of that ilk, it basically means half the town’s invited. Why, did she invite you?”

“Oh, uh. She did, yes. She was rather insistent that I make an appearance.”

“Sounds like her”, Say’ri snorts. 

There’s another beat of silence, one which lets Say’ri’s curiosity get the better of her. 

“So, you’re Daraen’s brother right?”

Robin’s shoulders stiffen for a moment before relaxing again. “I am. We’re twins in fact.”

“Well you do look alike. Daraen never mentioned you, so I was a bit surprised when I found out you, well,  _ existed.” _

Though, Say’ri can’t help but notice to little differences between them, Robin’s smile is more reserved and polite, along with the rest of his mannerisms. Daraen, on the other hand, laughs and screams and shouts as she likes. Her smile’s still warm like her brother’s, but with a hint of humour and something enthralling shining in her eyes.

Robin laughs. “Well I guess that’s why everyone seems to be so interested in me. I’m sure the novelty will wear off eventually though.”

Say’ri hums and says, “It’s odd that she didn’t even say anything about you moving here. You’d think she’d mention it to us, but then again Daraen’s always been one for surprises.”

“Oh, really? Well that does sound like her, leaving it all to be some big secret”, Robin replies, and Say’ri can’t help but pick up on the dullness in his voice.

Now that she thinks about it, it really is odd that Daraen’s never mentioned it. And judging by Robin’s reaction it’s a touchy subject. Say’ri knows all too well about family ties that you’d rather ignore and forget, something that’s best not brought up. It wouldn’t hurt to leave whatever scars Robin and Daraen have alone.

“So, Maribelle invited you to Olivia’s welcome home party? You _ are _ coming right?”

“Y-Yes she invited me last night- gave me her number and told me to text her about it. Truth be told I was too scared not to”, Robin says trying to hide how flustered he’s become with a small laugh. “Though actually going to the party is another thing. I doubt she’ll miss me if I don’t show up, right?”

Say’ri barks out a laugh. 

“Ha! If anything Maribelle’s going to be on the lookout for you. She’ll probably want to parade you around to everyone. She means well, at least.”

“Well I- I mean I guess it’s a, a good opportunity to meet everyone in, in town”, Robin stutters out.

“Guess that’s one way of looking at it”, Say’ri sniggers. “If you like, you can come with me. I promise I’ll stick with you the  _ whole  _ night.”

Robin looks at her as they come to a stop just outside her garage, eyes wide.

“Wait, really? I wouldn’t want to be a bother or inconvenience you or-”

Say’ri shakes her head and laughs to cut him off. “You wouldn’t be an inconvenience or a bother, really. I moved here a few years ago so I know what it’s like being the new person in town.” 

Robin’s expression softens. “Well in that case, I think I’d appreciate the company.”

“Glad I could be of sme help”, Say’ri says, smiling. 

She turns back to the door of the garage and heaves out a sigh. “Now we just have to find a place for all this to go.”

* * *

 

Chrom lets on a small groan as he walks into Nancy’s. His shoulders ache from being hunched over his computer all day, looking at plans and contacts for the landscaping in the town’s park. Exciting stuff. 

He’d been so busy all day that he barely got a chance to take a lunch break, and when he did, he could barely focus on the conversation Frederick and Phila were having. 

He thinks he’s just about ready to fall asleep on any remotely soft surface before the sight in front of him shocks him awake. 

There’s a man at the counter, laughing at something Cordelia said. White hair, like Daraen. Dark skin, like Daraen. Dark brown eyes, like Daraen. Wearing a hoodie even though it’s still summer, like Daraen (Chorm swears he’s even seen her wear the same hoodie). 

So this is what Cordelia wanted to tell him about this morning. 

“Evening Chrom, the usual?”

Chrom snaps out of his thoughts at Cordelia words and nods. Better introduce himself. 

He plasters and wide smile on his face and strides up to the man. 

“I don;t think we’ve met before? Name’s Chrom, I work in the local government offices here.”

He puts out his hand for the man to shake. 

“Nice to meet you Chrom, I’m Robin”, he replies, shaking his hand. He smiles at Chrom, something small and reserved.

Chrom feels his own smile become just a bit more natural. 

“So, you just move here? If you like I could show you around town.” 

Robin’s eyes widen and Chrom surprised at himself too. He wasn’t planning on offering a tour of Ylisse, but it’s couldn’t hurt to be nice.

“Well I wouldn’t want to impose on you or anything like that-”

“Please, I’m the one who offered. We could do it now, if you’re not too busy. It’s still bright outside and everything!”

Chrom takes his coffee from Cordelia with a silent thank you and pays. He takes a sip and looks back at Robin. 

“So, what do you say?”

Robin’s brows furrow for a moment. 

“Well, it’s not like I have anywhere to be so, okay then.”

Chrom beams. “Perfect.”

And so Chrom shows him around town. He shows him all the small shops and bakeries, the old chapel that has one mass service a week, the tiny theater that only ever has two moveis on at once, and ends up going into great detail about the landscaping job he’s handling at work as they stroll through the park. 

For his part, Robin’s doing a good job of looking interesting. Or maybe he actually finds it intriguing. 

“So, meet many people yet? Everyone’s probably dying to meet you.”

Robin sighs at that. Rough first few days, Chrom takes it. 

“Well, I’ve met quite a few people. There’s Cordelia, of course, plus Tharja and Libra, Maribelle, Say’ri. Then there’s a few others I’ve only introduced myself to, like Sumia, and Gaius, and a few others.”

Chrom whistles lowly. “Sounds like a busy few days.”

“That’s one way to look at it”, Robin says, mirth rising in his tone. He seems to realise this and clears his throat, smiling that same smile again. “So, did Maribelle invite you to some, welcome home party?”

Chrom smiles, mostly to himself. Maribelle really was a force to be reckoned with. 

“I think just about everyone in town’s been invited. You going?”

Robin actually grimaces and Chrom fights to hold back laughter. “I don’t I have a choice. Say’ri offered to spend the night with me, but I don’t want to be a bother. Maybe I could show up for half an hour and then quietly slip away.”

“Parties aren’t your thing?”

“Not in the slightest. If I’m being honest, I expected this place to be home to nothing but people in retirement, those close to retirement, and families who had found a quaint little place to settle down. I don’t think I signed up for all this bother.”

Robin sips his coffee with a disgruntled expression as what he says dawns on him. When his does, he whips back around to face Chrom, his face painted with horror. 

“I- I didn’t mean it like that! I meant that well. Moving here’s been a, an adjustment and-”

Robin’s stuttering is cut off when Chrom laughs so hard his stomach starts to hurt. 

“I guess it’s true the town’s a bit younger than what you’d expect. But I think that’s part of Ylisse’s charm.”

Chrom beams at Robin, who’s staring at Chrom like he grew another head. 

“So what, you hate it here?”

Robin starts at that and frowns. 

“I didn’t say I  _ hated  _ it. Just that it wasn’t what I was expecting”, he mumbles into his coffee cup. 

“Most people say they hate it, or that the only good thing about living here is the short commute to Ferox”, Chrom says, pausing to finish his coffee and throw the empty cup in a trash can. Robin does the same. 

“Personally, I don’t think I could live anywhere else. I love it here.”

“Really? Can’t imagine your life anywhere but here?”

Chrom shakes his head. “Nowhere else is like Ylisse. It’s home.”

Robin hums, and looks up at the now dark sky. The sun’s set entirely while Chrom showed Robin around and as they walk through the park.

“Do you think you’d feel the same, if you weren’t born here?”

“Huh?”

“Do you think you’d still love Ylisse as much as you do, if you didn’t grow up here?”

Chrom thinks for a minute, coming to a halt at the park exit. 

“I think so”, Chrom replies shrugging. “I can’t put it into words but, there’s something about Ylisse that makes me want to come back. Even when I was at college all I wanted to do was to come back here to work and settle down, and all that boring old people stuff.”

Robin snickers. “Well, anyway. I suppose I should say thank you for the tour.”

“Anytime Robin. Actually here hold on, I’ll give you my number. Don’t mind the number on the front of the card, that’s only for work”, Chrom says, pulling a business card and pen out from his back pocket and scribbling his number on the back. 

He places it in Robin’s hand, who only stares down at it, and smiles. 

“Text me anytime you have any questions about Ylisse. Or, when you just want to talk.”

Robin’s still staring at the card. “I, uhm, thank you, Chrom.”

Chrom looks up at the sky. It’s pitch black by now. “How about I walk you home?”

That gets Robin’s attention and he looks back up at Chrom with a smirk on his face. 

“I didn’t realise Ylisse was so dangerous after dark.”

Chrom snorts and claps Robin on the back. “Come on, I wouldn’t want you to get lonely on the way home.”

Robin smiles, and instead of objecting again, leads the way. Chrom couldn’t think of a better way to end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alllllright so. that was that. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks always appreciated. Feel free to hmu on [tumblr](https://silquefaye.tumblr.com/) too as always.  
> also i know it's been slow going these past few chapters but things get moving a bit more in chpater 4, I have like 3 characters' perspectives i wanna explore. also what did you think of the changing persepctive to different characters? I wanted to focus on Chrom for the most but i also need to introduce say'ri, like my lesbian life depended on it.   
> One last thing, i make no promises as to when the next update will be, i've got exams at the end of this month (seven with less than a week, four days really not counting the weekend, rip) BUT i am finished on the 27th, and then i've got a 2-ish hour flight to berlin on the 31st, which i hope to get a good bit of this fic done during the time period :). and then it's summer so expect more frequent updates, hopefully!! anyway see ya'll next time  
> (also woo hoo we hit 10k words *confetti emoji*)

**Author's Note:**

> so. that was that. if you're actually interested and anywhere near as invested in this as i am feel free to hmu on my [tumblr](https://silquefaye.tumblr.com). I hope to update this every second week or so?? we'll see lmao i have exams soon too so. Also feel free to leave any kudos or comments, i live off of validation. you could probs type nothing but exclamation points in the comment section and i'd reply in kind,
> 
> I _do_ have a rough idea of where i want to go with all the characters and pairings, and a clearer outline of the next five or so chapters. I use basically every character in awaking excluding kids but the ones in the tags are the guys im focusing on in this fic, they'll be other background ships too.


End file.
